His Majesty's Marriage
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yuuri gets stuck into another political marriage but how is this one different then from with Wolfram's marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yuuri gets stuck into another political marriage but how is this one different then from with Wolfram's marriage?

**His Majesty's Marriage**

"Your Majesty, you have just received a message from Shin Makoku meant for your eyes only." Beryes walked into the king's office, Saralegui sat up putting his quill down. He had just singed some boring documents about petti matters.

"Yuuri?" His amber eyes widened. He reached for the letter and opened it without hesitation. His eyes skimmed the paper a few seconds later he laughed. "Lord Voltaire has a very interesting proposal for me."

"Your Majesty?"

"Let's depart to Shin Makoku right way. On the ship write a message that I am coming to see what is happening there. then pack for me. I'll go pick out someone to take over while I'm gone." He knew that the human ruler was going to use his powers on the poor sap he picked.

"I understand." The fighter bowed and left the room.

"This is bound to be fun." He smirked showing of his pearly whites. "Saralegui Shibuya. Oh, I really like the sound of that. I wonder how he would act with me as his lover?" Standing he brushed the wrinkles off his clothes making himself presentable.

He opened the door and looked at the emotionless protectors. "Guards, summon your strongest man from you team and bring him to me."

"Yes, Sir!" The two guards scrambled off. He shut the door only to receive a knock moments later.

"Enter!" They walked in with the guy they picked and bowed. "You two may leave now."

The bowed again. "Please excuse us." The closed the door and guarded it.

"Your Majesty?" The male bowed personaly.

"I have a proposition please sit down." The man did as he was told and listened. The king leaned on the front side of his desk. With his eyes closed he took off his purple shaded glasses and placed them gently on his work table.

Amber eyes opened starting into the hazel eyes of his subject. "You will take over while I am gone but as soon as I return and my throne right back to me. You will not make any decision yourself. Instead you will send a bird with a note for my eyes only." His yellow eyes changed into a bright blue that glows in the dark.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Your majesty?" His number man one knocked on the door.

"Come in Beryes, I'm almost done here." He did as he was told and shut the door immediately. He saw his lord with light colored blue and new better then to interrupt. No one else new of Saralegui's talent.

He put his tinted colored glasses back on his face. "You may leave."

"Yes, You Majesty." The hypnotized male walked to the door and bowed. Smiling the blonde turned to Beryis.

"We leave in a few short hours. I have sent a letter and packed your things."

"Excellent. Let's wait at the dock." Beryies don't comment he trotted a few steps behind his sire. The citizens bowed as the ruler walked by them towards the docks.

"Your Majesty we have a boat ready for you." The captain said.

"Wonderful, let's depart right away." The two males boarded the vessel and Saralegui went to his room to rest while the tall male watched for enemies on the way.

On the horizon you could see the great kingdom of Shin Makoku. "Your Majesty we're almost there." The long hair boy trotted out to the poop deck. Leaning on the rail he gazed towards the sun. The castle started to get bigger as the ship got closer.

Gwendal was their to greet them both. "Your Majesty Saralegui."

"Lord Voltaire." He greeted. "Where's Yuuri?" Their was a very small hint of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't tell him about this yet. Now, if you please come with me." The king nodded and he began to follow Gwendal to the conference room. "Please sit I'll get His Majesty." The fighter stood by his king's left side. It only took a moment for Gwendal to fetch the double black.

"Sara?" The student smiled and ran over to his friend who stood in respect. "How have you been?" The demon king too the human's king's hand in his.

"Great, what about you?"

"Good. Did you just arrive?"

"Yes, It seems there is something Lord Voltaire wants to discuss with us." The Majesties sat next to each other. Wolfram and Conrad stood at Yuuri's side just like Beryis stood with the blonde. The demon in green sat across from the young males.

"I would like to discuss why I brought you here. Your Majesty Yuuri I wish for you to brake your engagement with my brother and marry His Majesty Saralegui." The Asian boy was the only one surprised his black eyes looked like they were doing to fall out.

The half demon looked at all their faces why was he the only one shock? Also why wasn't Wolfram pissed off looking to kill him? The prince's eyes fell onto his love. "I told Gwendal to do it."

"Your Majesty Saralegui, how do you feel about this?"

His face moved up slight a bright light shone from his glasses. "It sounds fun. How does Sara Shibuya sound to you Yuuri?" He was speechless. How did he just brake off an engagement to a guy to wined up with another guy? And someone like Sara.

"Excuse me, I would like to talk to Wolfram alone." He took Wolfram by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "What's going on?!"

"You can get a lot of privileges marrying another king then you can me a milatary man." When Yuuri said nothing he continued. "Originally I though that Gwendal would set you up with Lady Flynn because one you like females and two she could produce you an heir. Saralegui can not give you an heir but he can give you much more. He is the king of the second largest human territory. If the demon king marries a Shinzoku other courtiers might want to join the peace treaty. I know you don't love-"

"Wolfram stop it." Yuuri grabbed his head.

"I'm sorry you not marrying for love like you wanted but at least this should have some good." The solider took Yuuri's face in his hands so he wouldn't look away. "Their are two things I want for you, I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. And second I want you to be a good king and Gwendal things that it would be easier with Saralegui." The prince pressed his lips against Yuuri's in a quick kiss. "I should go now." The high school boy couldn't reply because of the kiss so the blonde just walked away.

The double black rejoined the others. "Sara can I speak with you alone?" The golden eyed man nodded as the other soilders left them. Yuuri sat next to him. "So how do you feel about this?"

"I think it would be great politely. I think both our countries will be fine as well as the lands under your treaty. I wonder how would we do this neither one of us would live in the other country."

"We could take turns." The full human had confusion on his face.

"I'll spend a mouth with you in Small Shimoron and then you come here for a month and we take turns, that's fair isn't it?" Sara smiled.

"Yes, it's fair." Everything that had ever come from Yuuri's mouth was always fair.

"Ok, then that's settled but what about love?" No one had ever asked the long haired boy about love, he never had it before not from his family and certainly not from a lover.

"Why Yuuri are you saying that you're not attracted to me not even a little?"

"Sara!" The demon king scolded though a blushed. The human smiled through the students uncomfortableness. He has always thought of the human king to be incredible beautiful.

"That's very cute." He giggles a warm smile graced his face. "All in all if this is what is best for our kingdom then I will do it." The double black thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

"Sara, will you marry me?" One of the high school boy's hand hit the blonde's left cheek in a light slap.

"Yes, I will." The human's hand made hard contact with the half demon's left cheek.

---

A/N Sorry for any mistakes now review! I'll try to get Saralegui in character but no promises I'm finding that really hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The kings waited a few moments in silence for their faces to stop throbbing. Both left cheeks were red and completely sore. "Shall we tell the others now?" The blonde nodded and the student opened the door to let them back in.

"Beryis, I'm getting married." Saralegui smiled laughter in his voice.

"Yuuri…" Conrad mumbled, the boy looked over at his godfather and nodded.

"Well then, we should call the nobles and alert them of this wedding." Gwendal coughed and left the room as quickly as possible with Conrad. Beryis bowed leaving the kings alone to get to know each other.

"What would you like to do?" The blonde shrugged.

"Anything is fine. But first I would like to see my room."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Your room happens to be the one right next to mine." The room was just as big as the king's room. It was shaped the same way with the furniture in the same spots.

"Awww, don't I get to stay with you, fiancé?" Sara teased making Yuuri blush.

"Not till after the wedding. Sara, do you actually really want too…" The full human averted his eyes else where.

"This is for our kingdoms."

'Isn't it?' The amber man thought to himself. Just then Saralegui's most loyal uncle walked in.

"Well I'll see you both later." Quickly the Asian boy took his leave.

'It is for our lands.'

"You're Majesty?" Beryis called softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course why wouldn't I be?"

"My room is next to yours incase you need me."

"Alright." The king wasn't in such a talkative mood.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your thoughts, excuse me." He bowed and shut the door.

"Is Sara ok?" The double black asked.

"You really care for him don't you King Yuuri."

"Of course he's my friend!"

"His Majesty Saralegui is fine he's just in deep thought." He also bowed to his new king. "Please excuse me."

The human ruler had his ear pressed to the door. He listened for complete silence before peeking his head out. No one was around so he picked the direction he didn't come from and paced down the hall. It's has been awhile since he was last here he didn't really know the way anywhere. The blonde ended up outside in the courtyard. Near Cheri's garden Yuuri and his little girl tossed a white ball back and forth. Off to the side was Beryis who was watching with interest. Conrad also watched for a few minutes then left.

Yuuri noticed the half human leave but didn't notice his future husband present there. The Japanese boy asked Beryis to play with Greta for a while he went to see what was wrong. The amber eyed man followed Yuuri who followed Conrad who went seeking his little brother.

"Wolfram." The prince turned to look at his brother with his full attention. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I've just finished moving my stuff out of Yuuri's room." The Shinzoku placed a comforting hand on the demon king's shoulder making himself aware. Yuuri jumped but he was unnoticed by the two military men. They glanced at the siblings.

"I will do what is best for Yuuri no matter how hard it is for me. Yuuri is on his way to becoming a great king and that is my greatest wish."

The kings were amazed at the pure love Wolfram had for the half human. "I don't think I could ever love something much less that much." Conrad embraced the short haired blonde and kissed the top of his head. Depressed, the double black staggered away. "I know this isn't my business but why don't you love him. He seems absolutely loyal to you." The human asked generally curious.

"I don't have a good reason but I didn't want a guy in my bed."

"And yet here I am."

"I'm slowly getting use to it."

"That's good, when I was little my father encouraged it. He wanted some royal female to bear my children and a male to take care of me. He thought I was incapable of taking care of myself and the kingdom that's how Beryis became my guard."

"He had very little confidence in you."

"I know. You asked before what about us? We will be expected to engaging in nightly activities."

"I don't know." He blushed innocently.

"Well, I suppose you want to be with Lord Bielefeld now that he had prove-" Saralegui noticed the hint of sadness in his voice and wondered when it came from. Yuuri stopped walking suddenly making the human king stop too.

"Not once have I ever doubted him but even so I don't love him more then a brother. It's late dinner will be ready soon." He walked past Saralegui who frowned and marched at least five steps behind.

The student was right as soon as they walked to the dinning hall one of the maids alerted them of the food. On one of his sides sat Greta who always had the seat. Where Wolfram sat is now where Saralegui sits. Wolfram sat next to Greta and his mother. Conrad then sat with Gunter and Gwendal. Of course Beryis was on the free side of Saralegui. The meal was great and there was very little talk just a sentence here and there. Gwendal wiped his mouth clean. "The letter of your engagement will arrive about tomorrow night. As soon as it is approved we will plan it for about a month."

The full human wiped his mouth and smiled. "Isn't that great, Yuuri?" He looked up from his drink.

"Yes, it is." The double black didn't sound too pleased. No one but Gwendal talked and that wasn't even a sentence here or there. The student pondered how Cheri was feeling she wasn't showing any disappointment. "Excuse me, everyone." The room frowned as the king stood and excused himself. When he left there was a moment of silence before the pale boy also left.

Yuuri was neck deep in the bath water. The Shinzoku wanted to get as close as possible to his future lover. Washing quietly with out being noticed was easy or the Japanese boy was real deep in thoughts. He wanted Yuuri to acknowledge their so when he submerged in the water he made a big splash.

"Wolf- Sara!" Whenever the Asian boy tried to bathe he was always interrupted but Wolfram who wanted to help him clean. Yuuri moved in shocked shying away covering his gentiles from view.

Saralegui smirked. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Are you enjoying your stay?" The subject chance could have been a bit more subtle.

"Yes, I am. Are you ok?"

"Never better." The calm water was disturbed when the blonde walked over.

"He did it for you." An arm was wrapped around his shoulders. "He'll always be by your side."

"I hope so I do have a long way to go before I'm a great king."

"You already are much better then I am."

"Sara…" He smiled warmly his heart betting faster then normal.

'What is this feeling? I feel as though I can kiss him. I am I lusting after him? My body says other wise.'

The pale skin boy jerked away not use to physical contact a light redness on his face. He moved back to his spot at the edge of the pool. He gazed down at his body. Yuuri lifted his hands out of the water and brought them to his face looking at the individual wrinkle. Grabbing his fluffy white towel he wrapped it around his waist as soon as it was exposed. He dried and dressed into his PJ's the left the blonde ruler alone to deposit his clothes with one of the maids.

The golden eyed boy splashed water on his face enjoying the moment of peace and quiet. He couldn't get Yuuri out of his mind. Why? He didn't know, currently he wondered what his demon king was doing. "Your Majesty, we have a litter from your substitute."

"Already? Looks like I picked the wrong person to be in charge. Alright I coming." He dressed in clean garments just to walk down the hall to his room. Once there he changed into his yellow Pjs and sat at his desk; ripping off the red ribbon and unrolling the letter.

"It seems that Big Shimaron was at our humble abode." They didn't say what they wanted just that they wanted a privet meeting with me." The fighter said nothing. "It seems as though our vacation here will be cut short." With a sigh he ripped up the little note so no one could find it. "After the letter of my marriage is approved we shall have to leave."

"Yes, sir."

"I wish to rest now please leave." The swordsmen bowed then left. He rested his head on the pillow and covered his body with the warm blankets. His glasses were on the table next to him and his attire laird neatly on a chair.

Sleep didn't come easy to him he kept tossing and turning trying to find the right position. Honestly the emperor didn't know why that meeting with Big Shimaron worried him or something else. An image of the half human holding his hand popped into his mind.

'Am I worried about the letter of out marriage? Do I really want it to be approved that badly?' Saralegui sighed.

Every few minutes he would hear the foot steps of the guard making their routes. It was a soft sound that echo into his room. It lured him into a deep sleep that lasted till morning.

He awoke with a smile and immediately reached for his glasses. The cold metal frame felt good against his skin. The boy laid back on his bed the nightly dream flashing in his mind. Normally the blonde only dreamt about his mother holding him as a baby but this night was different. Needless to say it was indeed about the demon king.

There was a knock from the door; the person also called out his name gently incase he was still asleep. "Sara."

"Yuuri? Come in." He opened the door and glimpsed over at the bed still seeing him in his nightwear.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Not at all."

"I just wanted to tell you that we have received two letters for the ten noble families. I'm going to see if they approved the weeding between us. Want to come or should I just tell you what they said?"

"I'm coming." The double black nodded and left giving him privacy. He threw his Pj's on the floor knowing someone would take care of it for him. He changed into his favorite outfit. He brushed his hair then put it up into a messy bun.

Yuuri stood nervously at Gwendal's desk. His knees were shaking and the fact the Wolfram stood next to him didn't help. The prince looked calm like he was asleep with his eyes open. "Sara." He gave a breath of relieve escaped when Saralegui walked in. The others greeted him respectfully. Once the human was at his side the student stopped shaking almost immediately.

Gwendal unrolled the first note, it was from Annisina's brother. He agreed saying he was in static. The two boys relaxed a little. The next letter was from Cheri's brother Stoffle. He was also happy to hear the news. Then with Cheri's oldest son agreed and Gunter -though he cried a little- agreed.

'Four down six to go.'

The blonde grinned. "Isn't that great?" The Japanese boy nodded agreement.

"Come now, let's get some breakfast." The sovereign was the being out the door. The others followed with Saralegui the seconded.

The sitting arrangements where the same this time with absolutely no talking. Everyone seems to be enjoying the meal. "It's very good." The golden eyes male excused himself hoping that Yuuri would worry something was wrong. He did for he also excused himself. They stood outside with not even a guard there.

"Sara, is something wrong?" He nodded.

"A note from my second in command came to me last night saying the Big Shimaron wanted a privet meeting with me. As soon as the letters for the other noble families come I will have to leave after that." The Asian boy groaned and grabbed his hands.

"That's bad I don't want you to go." Sara smiled he loved it when ever Yuuri would surprise him with such kindness. "What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"It could be dangerous."

"I don't doubt that."

"I'll go with you."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"I don't think that's the good idea beside." The yellow eyed man smiled. "Who's going to plan the wedding? I'll come back in no time. Today let's just have some time together, ok?" With a pout he nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you do for fun."

"I was going to spend time with Greta I promi-."

"Sounds fun, that's something I should do too since I might be marrying her father. I'm probably not her friend now since I am pushing away Lord Bielefeld."

"She does love him but I think she can love you too." Right on cue Greta walked out of the feeding area.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently smiling.

"Greta, would you like to spend the day with me?" Saralegui asked as innocent as possible.

"I would love to." The little girl took a hold of his hand and started to drag him else were.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes, I have to tell the other that you will leave soon." The ruler nodded willing following the female.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Make flower Crowns."

"Oh, goodie…" Saralegui faked his smile and it went unnoticed by then ten year old. She commanded that he sit underneath the shade of a tree while she brought the flowers to him. The half Shinzoku was tempted to use his 'hints' on her but Yuuri would probably be mad if he did.

"Here you go." She handed him the flowers she picked and held them having know idea what to do. "Like this." He tried hard to copy her movements but his crown would fall apart. She giggled and placed her crown on his head. "Here it's for you."

"Really? I'm treasure it always. You know I saw you tossing a ball with Yuuri yesterday will you do that with me instead?" It seemed easier to the teenager.

"I would love to. I'll get his gloves." Happily she took off running to get the equipment. He stood brushing the dirt of his garments. Where was his future lover he wondered as the girl ran back to him and handed him this brown glove.

"What's this?"

"It's a glove, that's how you catch the ball."

"Why do you need it? Why can't you just catch it in your hands?"

"You'll have to ask Yuuri. This is how he taught me." He placed one of his hands in the glove expecting to be icky and horrible on the inside. He removed his hand expecting to find filth but it was clean so he put his hand back in the glove. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." She gently tossed the ball to him who attempted to catch it. The ball bounced of the tip of the glove and hit him on the head. "Ow." With his bare hand he rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" She called out.

"Just peachy!" Growling he march over to the rolling ball and picked it up. He threw it back at her who catch it with no problem. The little curly haired girl threw it back at him. The king caught it this time. Greta shouted in excitement.

"Good job, Sara!" The Japanese boy clapped walking over to his family.

"Did you see that?" The pale skinned boy asked completely mortified.

"You bet I did." He grinned at Saralegui's discomfort. "Don't worry, my first time and I didn't even come close to catching it." The amber eyed man averted his gaze. "You did great, really."

"Thanks."

"Perhaps we can do something else…"

"When its time let's have lunch outside!"

"Sounds great Greta."

"Wolfram!" The two boys tensed up but the little girl waved and ran over to him. He smiled and walked over to them. "Where going to have a picnic later, please come!"

"Of course I will if I can. Good morning King Saralegui, King Yuuri." The double black wasn't use to being call something formal by the blonde prince. He didn't like it one bit.

"Don't be so formal with me you know I hate it."

"I am no long your consort."

"I know that but…"

"Yuuri."

"Come on, Greta let's leave them alone." The long haired boy took her hand and left them alone to sort out their feelings. He would hate for them to be married and have his lover have feelings for another.

"Do they love each other?"

"I think so."

"What about you?" He looked at her, confused

"What do you mean?"

"I know you might marry my father so that means you love him too, doesn't it?" The shady male hesitated before answering; he had to think hard before replying.

"I do care for him. Well, what do you think? I know you must care for Lord Bielefeld so do you like me? Would I be an expectable father for you?"

"I will always love Wolfram and I will always think of him as my father just as I think everyone in this castle is somehow related to me. I do think you would be a great father as long as Yuuri is happy then I am happy."

"You're very sweet." She giggled and glimpsed back at her father who were sitting on the ground talking. A guard walked up to them.

"I came to announce that four more letters have been received. Lord Gwendal wishes to see King Saralegui and Kind Yuuri."

The three adults and the child walked to Gwendal's office. Greta still held onto Saralegui's hand not noticing how tight he was squeezing her.

"Lord Wincott agrees, Lord Roshvall agrees, Lord Radford agrees and Lord Gyllenhaal also agrees. We're having a wedding!"

"Wait has uncle's letter arrived yet?" The full blonde demon counted the letters.

"Tweet tweet!" They head turned to see the little bird on the window's ledge.

"What's it say?!" Yuuri shook with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwendal untied the ribbon from Waltorana's letter and read it in his normal monotone voice. "He doesn't agree."

"What a shock. He won't agree to a marriage with a human, right?" Wolfram folded his arms over his chest knowing his uncle well. There was more then one reason he objected to the wedding.

"Don't worry I bet I can talk to him." Yuuri smiled optimistically over at Saralegui. The boy felt a certain wave of relieve at the dark haired king's words. With authority and sternness Yuuri commanded. "We shall depart right away. Ready the horses I'll make Waltorana change his mind." No one in the room said otherwise the kings took their leave.

"If it's just two votes out of ten shouldn't the majority win?" The full human asked.

"No, unfortunately they all have to agree and Waltorana is a very stubborn man, so it won't be easy." Sara's averted his gaze disappointment clearly shone on his face. "Don't worry have faith everything will be fine." The blonde hid his blush as Yuuri grabbed his hand. The Shinzoku's skin was incredibly soft; it excited his sense of touch.

They walked outside holding hands. One of the guards brought Ao and the other horses over to them. Yuuri mounted his animal and rubbed its head gently in greeting. Shimaron's king mounted his solid black pack animal.

Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata and Beryis trotted over to them. "Ready?" Yuuri counted heads everything seemed to be fine. "Let's go." The double black shook the harness sending Ao into a run. Saralegui rode beside him while the others rode behind the royal family.

"How long will it take?"

"About half a days journey; we can stop and eat before getting there if you want."

"I'm fine, just curious. How are you going to convince him that our wedding will bring only positive things to the world?"

"I have no idea." The Japanese male answered honestly. Sara frowned remembering his future husband never thought things through.

Once the castle was in view the group walked their horses tired and in the need of a rest. The soldiers let them in without any problems. A sign that let them know Waltorana would fight to void this wedding. The animals were taken to a stable where they could rest and have a meal.

Walking into the dinning hall the older blonde waited there with an innocent face. "Welcome, everyone please sit." The demon king and the human king sate next to each other. Waltorana sat at the head onside near Yuuri the other side sat Wolfram and his brothers.

"I think you know why we're here." The student was blunt. Everyone else in the room was getting a bad feeling from that. Saralegui felt completely out of place but of course he wouldn't let it show. "Why do you oppose my wedding?"

"For more then one reasons, the first reason is concerning my nephew." The golden haired prince sat up with a confused look on his face. "He was your fiancé for a long time. Wolfram deserves to by your side being your husband, not your bed warmer!"

"Uncle!" Waltorana shifted to glare at his kin. Wolf flinched back at the intimidating male.

"I have never used him like that! I have always value him as a person! His strength, his opinion I have lot of respect for him. Wolfram is always by my side!" The younger green eyed demon didn't seem shock by Yuuri's thoughts; neither did his brothers.

"His reputation-"

"I will make sure his reputation stays clean. I have never once used him for my pleasure and certainly did not throw him away for another." That Japanese boy hated how the people always talked about reputation and pride. The older blonde glared but said nothing more about the subject.

"Yuuri." The Shinzoku called softly. The Asian boy leaned closer to the human sovereign to he could talk to him secretly. "Let me use my suggestive hints on him."

"No Sara, it wouldn't work on him anyway." It was rude for someone to whisper to another at the table so that was the end of that conversation. Now the aristocrat had to bring up the worst subject in the world for them.

"How do we know that we can trust King Saralegui? That he won't betray us?"

"He has saved my life before. Our countries get a long fine and this marriage will let other human lands even if they are small join our peace treaty."

"He only wants power." Sun shone through the windows hitting the purple tinted glasses. His eyes were hiding from view but they knew his was glaring.

"Of course I want power." They all turned to look at the human. The uncle frowned feeling like he just won the argument. Everyone else gazed at him with wide eyes. "But you want power also so don't be a hypocrite." Waltorana who was now pissed at this point slammed his hands down on the table.

"How dare yo-"

"It's rude to cut others off. Now as I was saying, I do want power but I won't go through Yuuri to get it. I will support Yuuri with the power I get, not use it against him. This is marriage, I will treat Yuuri as my husband and nothing less." Shin Makoku's king blushed when the blonde ruler said husband he began to think did that also mean lover's activities?

The noble didn't believe him but had nothing to counteract him with. The amber haired human smirk evilly having won this conversation. The others were completely silent a tensed air between the aristocrat and the king.

A subtle scowl came from Waltorana. "Fine, you have my permission to marry." Yuuri let out a sign of relieve and Shimaron's king smiled innocently.

"Isn't that great, Yuuri?"

"Yes, it is." The double black took a hold of his hand. "Since that is settled we shall take our leave? Let's go home everyone." The student helped his lover stand.

"Goodbye, uncle." Wolfram bowed respectfully and followed the others out.

"When we get home I shall start preparing your wedding." The oldest brother said mounting his horse.

"What about the other aristocrat that didn't agree?" The Shinzoku asked feeling confident that he could talk to this person and change their minds about the wedding.

"Don't worry about it; Lady Cheri is talking to him."

"Are you excited, Shibuya?" The great sage grinned.

"What do you think?" Blushing he held on tightly to the reins the animals rushing off.

"Well, I think that went well." The black horse galloped next to Ao.

"Where do you want the wedding to take place?"

"Shin Makoku will be a great place." The full human smile innocently.

"Gwendal, will you please sent letters about my marriage to Sara to our friends in other countries Flynn from Caloria and Antoine and his wife from Fransia."

"Of course Your Majesty." Once he dismounted the oldest demon bowed.

"Are you tired? Shall I escort you to your room?"

"You're so sweet, Yuuri. I'm fine whatever you want to do I'll join you."

"Your Majesty." Both boys turned to look up at the busty woman who staggered up to them. Cheri clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Can I help with the wedding? Please!"

"Ah, sure."

"Wonderful! You won't be disappointed!" Humming she strolled back into the palace probably to ask Annisina for help.

"Was that a wise idea?" Saralegui's hot breath tickled his ear as he whispered.

"No, probably not but at least we don't have to do it. I guess this means she got her brother to agree."

"Aww, but I wanted to pick curtains that go with the floor." The long haired boy snickered.

"Well if you truly want to-"

"Yeah, I think I want to. After all this is the wedding of two amazing kingdoms. It should be nothing less then spectacular. And should have lots of taffeta hanging on the walls."

"Taffeta?"

"It's used for-"

"I know what it is. I'm shocked you know it actually makes me wonder…"

"What? Don't you think your best man Lord Beilfield as well as I would absolutely stunning in taffeta?"

"You and Wolf?"

"Surly you want him as your best man just as I want Beryis to be mine." The double black thought for a moment and nodded. Then the demon king started to wonder where Shin Makoku weddings different for Earth weddings? Were they similar? To plan a wedding what else do you need besides location, guest and food?

"I think we should check up on Lady Cheri plans the way she works she probably already done." Anissina and Cheri sat at a table drinking tea. The maids were in the redhead's lab severing cookies and tea. They bowed when the two emperors walked in.

"Yuuri!" The little girl raced over to him and jumped into his open arms. "I heard! I can't wait! Can I be the flower girl?"

"Yes, of course." He kissed the top of her head. "You now have three fathers how do you feel?"

"It's great. The more the merrier right?" She was placed on her feet and leaped over to her new father. She wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled her face in his stomach. Shocked at first he placed one of his hands on her head and stroked her hair not knowing how to take the news. Greta clearly accepted him as her father.

Yuuri smiled and Saralegui decided. He was going to help raise her wanting to be called "father." The sun hit the shaded glasses again.

'She will be come my heir if I can train her properly. She doesn't have any demonic powers so she can't be Yuuri's heir no matter how much he wants her to be. However, she doesn't even have my power of suggestive hints either. That will hinder her slightly unless she can become a great swordsmen.'

"Sara come sit." With a blink he was disturbed from his thoughts. Yurri sat next to the ex queen talking about plans. Just as the Shinzoku sat down Conrad walked in.

"Conrad, I wanted to know are wedding here different form Earth ones?"

"I've never been to an Earth wedding before so I'm not sure. I'm positive everything will be fine. How are the plans coming?"

"Fine. We're deciding on a color scheme already." The Japanese male looked over at his godfather his eyes showed boredom. Conrad held in a chuckle.

"That's great."

"I simply can't wait can you Yuuri?" Finger locked together with his mate.

"I'm sure it will be here in no time." Soon the wedding plans were finished and all they had to do was wait.

* * *

"Yuuri! Wake up!" Wolfram shook his king waking him from his sleep. "It's your wedding day!" The blonde ripped the blankets away from the king. Moaning the double black sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because it is my king's wedding!" The prince grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "His Majesty Saralegui and you will mingle with all the guests before the ceremony tonight. The guests have just began to arrive."

"I guess here it isn't bad luck to see Sara on the wedding day." Yuuri mumbled.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"It's bad luck to see each other on Earth."

"Simply ridicules. Yuuri are you saying you don't know how weddings work here? After all this time too?"

"It all happened so quickly." With a nervous smile the student nodded trying to defend himself.

"You will be with the guest all day till it is dark out. Next you will have the marriage. Then you and Sara will have the night to yourselves."

Wolfram continued to talk as the Asian boy dressed his stomach let out a mighty growl that shook the bedroom. "Let's go get breakfast."

"You can't eat now." The full blooded demon sighed. "All the guests have yet to arrive; you have to wait till there are all here." The prince heard Yuuri whimper. "Stop being a wimp and get out there."

Saralegui stood at his bedroom door; Beryis at his side. The blonde was dressed in a white robe with matching pants. He wore a red vest with a red slash around his waist. His long locks were pulled back and held up by a clip though his side locks cascaded down his front. "Yuuri!"

The two kings smiled walking side by side with their protectors three steps behind. "I heard that three nobles are already here." Lord Wincott, Karbelnikoff and Gyllenhaal smiled as the rulers walked in.

"Hello, everyone. Allow me to introduce King Saralegui of Small Shimaron my concert." Lord Wincoot shook their hands in greeting.

"I hope the both of you will be happy." The light haired man bowed. The redhead walked up to them and bowed smiling.

"It's a pleasure. I wish eternal happiness."

"Thank you." The Shinzoku grasped his hand tightly. Last Gyllenhaal bowed.

"I wish for the best." Gunter and Gwendal stride in the room; greeting the nobles. One by one the rest of the nobles showed up followed by the other rulers that made friends with Yuuri. Waltarana was the last of the nobles to arrive. If it wasn't his duty he wouldn't have show up either.

Wolfram bowed to his uncle remaining silent till spoken to. All the older blonde did was acknowledge his present. The other nobles stop to greet him as well as the king of the small human territories.

When all the guests arrived the sovereigns were formally introduced. "Introducing His Majesty the twenty seventh demon king of Shin Makoku Shibuya Yuuri." Yuuri stood at the top of the stairs where all could look at them. The claps echo through the room; all won over by the student's heart.

"Introducing the king of Small Shimaron the consort to King Yuuri, King Saralegui." The Shinzoku stood near his love looping arms. They all clapped though not nearly as loud as Yuuri's applause. The amber haired human wasn't shocked nor did he care that much. They walked down the steps together greeting everyone once more.

Off to the side were a few tables filled with many déclassé from all the territories. "Everyone please sit, it's time to eat." The double black's family sat near him then the nobles with Stoffel and Densham the closet to him. The food was amazing and the small chat was about approving the friendships along the lands. Flynn, Leila and Antoine became friends quite easily.

Yuuri clean his face of any food. The wedding will be in a few short hours and he was beyond nervous. Under the table the golden eyed male touched the demon's hand. "Are you alright, Yuuri?" It was whispered softly.

"Thank you I'll be fine."

"It's nothing to panic about." The human's words did calm him but not more then his smile. He returned the smile and squeezed the other's hand. Murata strolled up to his friend.

"It's time." He used his pointer finger to slide his glasses back up his nose. Once sun hit the glass his face seemed blank. Everyone stood following the sage outside. The kings were the last ones to get outside for they had to walk down the isle.

Nobles and royalty sat the closest to the alter. Ulrike and Murata were standing on the alter waiting for the rulers. The double black sage was holing a red ribbon while Ulrike held nothing.

Arm in arm the two kings walked slowly to the alter. All pairs of eyes on them. Once there they turned to face each other and held hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join King Yuuri and King Saralegui in matrimony under Shinou's eyes. These two people present now can be joined." The priestess's voice was loud and clear.

"Do you King Yuuri take King Saralegui, to be your husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of Shinou, our family and friends, do you offer to solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you King Saralegui take King Yuuri to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together? Will you give your hand, heart, and love to him? In the presence of Shinou and our friends will you take him to be your husband?"

"I do."

Murata walked over to them. "Please place your arms together." Ken wrapped the ribbon around their wrist. "How do you feel Shibuya?"

"Like all of my circulation is getting cut off."

"Perfect." The sage kept his hands on there's. "You may now kiss your husband." Black eyes widened he made no movement. The blonde knew Yuuri wasn't going to move so he had to do it. Their lips clashed together in a sweet gentle lip lock. The band glowed a light green unnoticed to the Asian boy.

Wow…what a kiss.

All clapped as the kings were officially married. Now, it was time for the third part of the wedding. Murata escorted them to the bath he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Enjoy." Yuuri gazed around it was the same bath room though why they had to bathe was beyond him.

"How do we get our shirts off?" Black eyes stared at the binding on his wrist.

"We can't." The Shinzoku chuckled. Embarrassingly the Japanese boy took of his pants with one hand. So did Saralegui however he wanted his husband to look which of course he didn't

The long hair male pulled Yuuri into the warm water. "Let me wash your back." Neither one of them could face the other's back so the human had to pull Yuuri against his body and reach around with his free hand. The demon blushed fiercely.

"Don't be embarrassed."

It took a few minutes for Yuuri to relax underneath the human's caresses. Saralegui pressed his body into the other's getting a good whiff of his scent. The favor was returned; the shady male hummed lightly. His blonde locks stuck to his skin. Yuuri couldn't help but see how beautiful the Shinzoku was.

The golden haired king noticed the stare. "Shall we continue to the last part of our wedding?" The double black nodded and they exited the bath. They wrapped towels around their bodies. With a grin Sara pulled the king into his bedroom.

"Sara, what are we-?" The double black was pushed to the bed with the blonde on top. Hungrily his kissed his husband with his free hand sliding up his chest. All of the color left the demon's face; he was lifeless.

Noticing how the double black didn't kiss back he pulled away. "Yuuri?" Once the shock was over he freaked pushing the blonde off.

"What are you doing?"

Saralegui looked up with a confused face. "Copulating with my husband to get this bond off our arm." He didn't think that the Asian boy would ever react like that. Black eyes glared at the ribbon trying to pry it off. "It won't come off like that."

"Why?"

"It won't go away until we reach an orgasm in unison." Yuuri's face lit up like a fire cracker.

"…What?"

"Why do you think all weddings are at night? You can't go through the day tied together! Yuuri did you really not know anything about this?" The double black shook his head franticly embarrassed beyond all imagination. "I told them that I would treat you like my husband but if you really don't want to it will only be this one time."

It took a while for him to regain his composure. "A-alright what do I do?"

"Well all we have to do is climax together so it doesn't matter how. I think it will be faster if we touch each other rather then ourselves."

"O-ok."

"Let me sit between your legs." The student didn't know if he could get redder as he spread his legs so the human could fit. Saralegui threw a towel to the floor keeping the other one close. Placing his hand on his husband's soft sex the Japanese male tensed. Yup, it was possible for the ruler's face to get even redder. The Shinzoku took Yuuri's hand and placed it on his own soft penis. "Do this." His hand stroked the flesh of his lover making it hard. The Japanese boy moaned despite his humiliation imitating the motion on the blonde.

When he moaned it went straight to the double black's member. The human king's lips were slightly parted with a juicy red color. His golden eyes half lidded, it truly was a sight to behold. "Oh! I'm close!" Yuri's body throbbed with need.

"Wait for me or this won't work." Yuuri pumped harder bring his lover to his level of pleasure. "Ok ready!" They matched each others pace grabbing the towel and covering the fluffy item with more white. Saralegui clasped next to the demon half on top of him. "O-ok now y-you can u-untie it."

His pointer and thumb pinched the ribbon pulling it back. The knot unraveled and the ribbon fell to the bed. The two males laid on the bed gasping for air. At first the blonde thought he would sleep in his own bed after copulating with him. Now he had no articles of clothes and truly he didn't want to leave the warm bed.

The Shinzoku cuddled into the demon ruler. "Sara?"

"Hm?"

"Now what? Don't you want to go to your room?"

"That's unfair Lord Beilifeid got to sleep with you everyday. I'm your husband and you didn't even want any intimate contact with me." He pouted his lower lips pushed out. "That's very unfair."

"Fine, you can stay just put something on."

"Alright. I don't have any clothes here though."

"Borrow mine, in the draw over there." Without covering his body he stood and trotted over to the drawer.

"Have you no shame?" Yuuri meant it teasingly but he didn't laugh.

"What's the point my naked body is already burned into your mind." Yuuri blushed while putting on his clothes. He knew his lover was right this night would never leave him. "The more you see it the more you will want it."

"Oh, just get into bed!" The Japanese boy laid on his side giving his husband a view of his back. With a frown the blonde did the same thing falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"Morning, Shibuya! How was your night?" Murata smirked.

"Shut up Murata! Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"If I did that, you never would have gotten married." The king could have hit his friend but he didn't; he growl instead.

"Where is your husband?"

"In his bedroom, he wants to move in with me."

"That's to be expected."

"I will get you for this." The great sage smiled as his friends turned around and walked away.

Beyris greeted his king like every morning. Saralegui returned the greeting but asked to be alone. The blonde sat on the bed remembering the activities of last night. He couldn't believe how upset he felt about it. From day one the long haired male was told he was beautiful, attractive and sensual and yet Yuuri wanted nothing from him. Blasphemy.

Well anyone could see how exotic Yuuri was. His pitch black hair and eyes; the way he acted. The demon king was overall very desirable.

'Why doesn't Yuuri love me? I mean lust! Why doesn't he lust after me.' The ruler shook his head. 'Yuuri will be a challenge. This is a political marriage, sex is just a bonus. Guess I'll just have to deal. What a waste.'

His special eyes caught movement in his bedroom. "Who's there?" No one answered but a soldier did move from his hiding spot behind the desk. The colors of the uniform he wore ia the same colors of the flag. "Big Shimaron!" The sword was drawn from its sheath as the grinning fighter charged. Saralegui dodge not by.

"Guards!" The blonde shouted moving away from another attack. Currently he was stripped bare of his weapons. If the spy was bound then he could use his hints on him. The weapon was raised over the soldier's head and the blonde was backed up to the wall. He closed his eye tightly bracing himself for painful contact.

He fell to the floor, hard but he didn't feel any other real pain like his skin ripping open. Amber eyes shot opened and widened as quickly as they opened."Yuuri!" The student fell on top of him cradling his head. Beyris had run in the room a second later fighting off the assassin. Badly injured the spy escaped.

"Get the healer quickly!" Sara was too afraid to move the demon had a pool of blood flooded from his back onto him and the floor. Beyris didn't need and more directions he ran shouting for Gisela then alerted Gwendal and the others.

The green haired lady ran to her king trying to get most of the blood to stop before moving him from the spot. After a few minutes he was brought to his own little hospital room. No one was allowed to enter which made everyone worry more.

* * *

A/N: I wonder who should be on top next time… I'm leaning towards Yuuri.


End file.
